Number 1
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Kei entered the consertivtory with an overly large trophy in his arms. "Congratlations, Hikari! You finally beat me at something!" WARNING: SPOILER ALERT! Kei/Hikari with hints of Tadashi/Akira and Jun/Sakura


**BeBe: If I owned Special A, it'd look like a six-year-old drew it**

* * *

><p>The five members of S.A watched as Kei Takishima paced the length of the conservatory, nervously. He'd been doing that all day, which was quite odd for the usually calm brunette.<p>

Hikari was the only one not there to witness the scene, she was in class, like the good student she was. Which was probably a good thing, for every three seconds he would mutter "will you" this, and "will you" that, and it could only be assumed that he was talking about her.

Akira's eyes twitched as she continued to watch him. She was so upset, she could hardly breathe, what was that devil planning to do to her precious Hikari?

"Hey, guys!" said girl cried, prancing into the room. "I'm ba~ack!"

Kei went rigid at the sound of her voice, before turning to look at her. His nervous aura had doubled, and was starting to suffocate the other members.

Hikari cocked her head to the side, as she stared right back at Kei. "Is there something wrong, Takishima?" she asked her boyfriend.

Slowly, Kei began to move towards her, each step shaky and rigid. Which was another odd thing for him. Whatever he was planning on doing, it was obviously very big if it was making him this nervous.

"Takishima?" Hikari asked, right as he reached her. "Are you okay?"

"Hikari…." Kei breathed, before taking her hand and getting down on one knee.

Tadashi, Ryu, Megumi and Jun gasped and Akira growled as they realized what he was about to do. Hikari, as naïve as ever, just cocked her head to the side again, more than a little confused at his actions.

"Takishima, what're you-" she stopped, as Kei looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"Hikari Hanazono…." he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Hikari blinked, as she continued to stare down at him. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"What have I beaten you at?" Hikari asked, thinking back to when he'd said he wouldn't propose until she beat him at something.

"N-Nothing, but-"

"Then you can't propose to me." Hikari stated.

"But-"

"You can't go back on your word, Takishima."

"If you'll just listen-"

"TAKISHIMA!" Hikari yelled, finally loosing it. "YOU HAVE TO STAY TRUE TO YOUR WORD! I WON'T SAY YES UNTIL I'VE BEATEN YOU AT SOMETHING!"

Kei blinked, "E-Excuse me?"

"YOU HEARD ME! I'LL SAY YES AFTER I'M NUMBER ONE AT SOMETHING!"

Kei thought about it for a second, before smirking. "Promise?"

"YES I PROMISE! AND UNLIKE YOU, I'M GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE!" and with that, Hikari stormed out of the conservatory.

~SPECIAL.A~

Kei collapsed on his bed later that afternoon, mind reeling. He'd spent the entire day trying to figure out how to make it so that Hikari would accept his proposal. She said she wouldn't until she beat him at something, but and he believed that she would stay true to his word.

So, the problem was, was how was he going to find something that she could beat him at? He couldn't let her win, because then she'd get even more pissed, than now, and his pride wouldn't let him.

And the reason he was so obsessed with her saying yes, was, even though he seemed cool and composed, he was really scared. He knew that he didn't deserve Hikari, and was worried that sooner or later she'd realize it as well and leave him. He couldn't bear the thought of that which was what caused him to be so desperate.

But what could Miss. Number Two ever fairly beat him at…?

Kei's eyes shot open, and he smirked evilly as a plan shot through his head. He immediately picked up his mobile phone and began to dial the number to the trophy shop.

~SPECIAL.A~

Kei practically pranced into the conservatory the next day. He had made sure to get there after the other six members had arrived-Sakura, Yahiro and Finn were in there as well, for some reason but he really didn't care. In his arms was an overly large trophy with 'Hikari Hanazono' printed on the front., though that side was turned towards him so that the others couldn't see it.

"What're you up to, Kei?" Akira cried, ever suspicious, accidentally dumping the tea she'd been serving all over Tadashi who yelped and jumped out of his seat.

"Hikari!" Kei smiled over at her, completely ignoring Akira and her whimpering boyfriend. "Congratulations!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikari asked, eyeing the trophy suspiciously.

"You finally beat me at something!"

If someone hadn't been listening, before, they definitely were, now. Even Jun, who'd accidentally turned into anti-Jun when Sakura had hugged him had grown silent. The fact that Hikari had beaten him was odd enough, but the fact that he seemed _excited _about it was surprised, as well. Though, most weren't too shocked, what with what had happened the day, before and all.

"What do you mean?" Hikari's voice now held a tone of curiosity.

"Well, I was thinking last night, and I realized…" Kei turned the trophy around to show the front of it which said 'Being #2 the most' on it.

Hikari's eye twitched as she saw the front. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she exploded.

"Congratulations!" Kei smiled. "You're finally number one at something! No one's been #2 as many times as you have!"

"TAK-I-SHI-MA…." Hikari growled, a vein in the side of her head.

"Good for you Miss. Number Two-oops." Kei smirked, "I mean, _Mrs. _Number Two."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Hikari cried.


End file.
